A roulette gaming machine is a gaming machine that works on the system of picking a winning number determined when a roulette ball comes to a resting position at the winning number. A player's choice for a wager on the roulette gaming machine may include combinations of numbers, colors, odds, evens, etc. If a roulette gaming machine is not working correctly, then the legitimacy of the game and the odds of winning the game will not be accurate. For example, imperfections in the roulette wheel may make the outcome of the game less random or more predictable. The imperfections may include manufacturing defects, ordinary wear and tear of the wheel, incorrect leveling of the roulette wheel or the roulette table, and so forth.
The imperfections of the roulette wheel may mean that the roulette ball is likely to avoid areas of the roulette wheel. If such areas are avoided, then a player can make predictions about where the roulette ball is less likely to land, which may skew the odds and create a less random game outcome.